Finding your Gryffindor Courage
by mystery muffin
Summary: Finding your Gryffindor Courage isn't always easy. So sometimes it helps to have a good friend to search for it with you.
1. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Colin or Ginny all I own is this idea. **

Ginny Weasley sat alone by the lake, her potions homework discarded on the damp grass. They were two weeks into the new school year now, but Ginny was still alone, still friendless.

Last year she had been so busy worrying about the Chamber of Secrets, the attacks. She had been terrified that someone would notice her odd behaviour, but at the same time she had been scared no one would notice that no one could help her.

Preoccupied by all these things Ginny had never made the effort to make friends with the other girls in her dormitory. And now they were into their second year at Hogwarts and everyone had made friends and formed groups. Ginny let out a sigh and miserably plucked a daisy from the ground.

She had just begun viciously tearing the petals from the flower when a small voice piped up behind her.

"Ginny, is that you?"

Ginny snatched up her wand and spun around her heart thudding. Last year's events had left her rather jumpy but she was getting better, gradually.

When Ginny saw the speaker she immediately relaxed, it was only a small mousey boy in her year. He was a Gryffindor too and his name was Colin Creevey. Last year Ginny had sat beside Colin in Charms. He had been cheerful and easy to talk to. For a while she had even allowed herself to think that perhaps with time they could become good friends. Later Ginny had hated herself for allowing such hope to build up inside her only for it to melt rapidly away.

You see soon after Ginny had allowed such hopeful thoughts to begin building up inside of her, it happened. The thing that would continue to haunt her till her dying day happened. The Chamber of Secrets opened. When it opened it brought all her deepest fears and darkest thoughts with it, and crushing all her hopes and all her dreams. Then Colin had been petrified and not a shard of hope lay buried inside of Ginny Weasley anymore. There was no way Colin would ever want to be her friend, not after what she had done But then Ginny wondered, what did he want with her now?

The boy stared at her; his eyes almost seemed to dance with excitement. Apparently he required no answer to his previous question. Flashing her a bright smile he began to speak.

"Oh it is you! I've been trying to catch up with you for weeks. Gary, a boy in my dormitory said you were avoiding me. But don't worry, of course I knew you wouldn't do that so I told Gary to stop being so silly and get on with his chess game."

Ginny felt herself blush. Because you see she had been avoiding Colin Creevey, the same way she had been avoiding everyone else who had been petrified.

"Is it true that you're the one who was taken into the Chamber of Secrets? I heard Harry Potter saved you, he's magnificent, Harry is, isn't he! He's so brave, I know everything about Harry I do! Even got a picture of me and him somewhere. Hang on I'll see if I've got it on me-''

Colin then plonked himself on the grass beside Ginny and was now fishing in his pockets for a photograph.

"Oh golly…I was sure I had it with me. I hardly ever leave the dorm without it. Don't worry though I can show it to you another time."

Ginny listened to all this in in a bemused sort of trance. Surely this boy couldn't really want to talk to her. Surely he didn't want to be her _friend_. Not after what she had done….But maybe they could be friends? No she mustn't let herself think like this, she could not handle the disappointment that goes with such ideas.

Suddenly Ginny couldn't take it anymore and the words that she had been mulling over in her head slipped out of her mouth.

"Why are you talking to me?"

A look of immense surprise fluttered across Colin's face and het stuttered, "I well, I-I, What I mean to say is that um I like you .I mean I thought that we were, well friends. But of course if umm I-I-I'm bothering you I'll go. Sorry Ginny ahem well bye."

Poor Colin had stumbled to his feet and had begun walking towards the castle before his words had registered in Ginny's mind.

_I like you._

_I thought we were friends._

And there it was the word Ginny had been longing to hear.

Friends

"COLIN, wait! Are we? Are we…..friends?"

Colin Creevey swiftly turned around and stared at Ginny Weasley .He couldn't help thinking that she was a curious girl. A very curious one and one that he most definitely wanted to be his friend.

"Yes, well if you want to. You do want to be friends don't you?" He asked a bit fearfully.

A small laugh escaped Ginny's lips. There was nothing more in the world she wanted than to have a friend and Colin Creevey seemed like he could be a very good one indeed.

"Yes. Yes I would love to be friends with you."

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it I may write a series of oneshots about Colin and Ginny.**


	2. The Fan Club

"So when is Harry coming?" an excited Denis Creevey asked his older brother hopefully.

Ginny and the Creevey brothers had gathered in an empty classroom. It was the first official meeting for the Harry Potter Fan Club. Admittedly it wasn't much of a club seeing as there were exactly three members. They had asked others but no one seemed very interested.

Ginny focused her gaze on Colin once more; he was biting his lip nervously and staring determinedly at the wall.

"Well um you see he, that is, Harry can't come today. You know he's very busy. It's not easy being the boy who lived."

Ginny had to feel sorry for her friend. He had told his brother that Harry would most definitely come to the meeting as a guest. And he had asked Harry to attend. Ginny remembered how Colin had simply marched straight over to Harry in the common room and asked him to come to the meeting. Of course Harry refused saying that he was busy but apologised profoundly, all the while looking extremely embarrassed. He was so modest, her Harry.

She envied Colin. She envied the way he could talk to Harry. Harry Potter! She could never summon the courage to do that. Some Gryffindor she was. She couldn't even talk to a boy. But he wasn't just any boy, he was Harry. Brave, kind, Friendly, smart, loyal-

"Ow alright…that's cool." said Denis with a grin plastered on his face. But it was obvious he was crushed. If only Harry knew just how much he meant to people like, Denis and Colin, and of course to herself. Colin looked so crestfallen; Ginny knew she had to do something to lighten the mood. Unfortunately she was all out of ideas.

"Righto," exclaimed Colin suddenly, "I've got some pictures we can pin up in the corner over there."

Colin shuffled through some photos he had taken, many were of Harry, others of himself and Ginny but mostly they were shots of Hogwarts, the great hall, the lake and various Professors. Putting the ones of Harry in a separate pile Colin sorted through them picking the best ones to go up on the wall. Ginny had created a little banner reading "_The boy who lived" _which was to join the photos in a sort of shrine. She wasn't the best artist in the world but Colin had told her it looked smashing and proudly placed it in the centre. She found herself blushing from the praise and not for the first time she cursed her pale complexion. However if Colin noticed her embarrassment he did not say. Instead he continued decorating the wall with photos and clippings from the prophet while humming an unfamiliar tune under his breath. Harry was trying to hide in nearly all the photos and Denis had begun tapping them in an effort to drive the Harrys back to their respectful positions.

"I wish he wasn't so camera shy." The young boy said disappointedly as yet another Harry refused to obey his command.

Colin patted him on the back, "but that's the best thing about Harry! He never acts like he's better than us. Harry is _modest_."

Denis nodded as if Colin had said something incredibly important. Denis looked up to Colin. Ginny supposed most younger siblings were the same. She looked up to all of her brothers but she wasn't close to any of them not the way the Creevey brothers were. Letting out a wistful sigh she began dishing out the scones she had taken from the kitchen earlier. The twins, in an attempt to cheer her up, had told her all about the laughing pear last year but it was only this year that she had felt brave enough to actually go to the kitchens. Now she was there so frequently she knew nearly all the house elves' names and them hers.

After eating a few scones each, the group or fan club as they preferred to call themselves, discussed the greatness of Harry Potter and drew a spider diagram depicting ways they could be more like their hero. Unlike the two boys Ginny didn't want to be more like Harry no she wanted to be _liked by_ Harry. Of course this was information she choose not to share with them, however, she was sure Colin at least suspected.

"Perhaps Harry will come next time!" Denis said hopefully his eyes shining with excitement.

Ginny nodded but said, "He might... but best not to get our hopes up. What with him being so busy and all."

Honestly Ginny doubted he would come. He had seemed incredibly embarrassed about the whole thing and she had a feeling he was probably hiding in his dorm right now. Colin flashed a grateful look in her direction before leaping to his feet in a familiar motion. He had had an idea.

"Ginny, I've just had the stupendous idea!"

Stifling a giggle she asked curiously, "What is it, Colin"

"Well, I'll need your help of course." She didn't like the sound of this. Most of Colin's ideas didn't end with her being better off. Swallowing nervously she waited anxiously for him to continue, "So maybe we won't be able to have Harry as our guest speaker but we can have the next best thing, err, person."

It had been difficult getting their guest speaker to agree to come. By the time he had agreed to come Ginny had been feeling quite resentful towards Colin and his 'stupendous' idea. The mission never would have been a success had it not been for the help of Gred and Forge. They had threatened today's guest speaker with more than a few uncomfortable jinxes and he has finally given in to the lesser of the two evils. She had been more than slightly surprised when Colin had announced who it was that was the next best thing to Harry Potter and she wasn't sure if she agreed with him. No, she definitely didn't agree with him. Ron Weasley was nothing close to Harry's greatness and if she could have she would have faked an illness in order to avoid the fan club on the day of his visit. Unfortunately for her Colin was going to let her get away with it that easily. She was second in command after all, and so it was that Ginny Weasley found herself sitting opposite her brother who was currently glaring daggers at her while her best friend interrogated him on just how wonderful it was to be Harry's sidekick (a position he did not appear happy to have been labelled with).

The things one does for friendship.

"So, Ronald, how does it feel to share a dormitory with _Harry Potter_?" Colin inquired eagerly.

The things one does for family.

**I realise this has been a long time coming but here it is chapter 2! Honestly I thought I'd never get this far. A special thanks to Madhavi for their continued support! Please review!**

**MM**


End file.
